Numerous products in the electronic marketplace utilize industry standard relays in small form factor packages. An example relay of such type is referred to as the G2RL footprint, among other trade names. These small form factor footprints allow compact deployment of a variety of medium power relays on Printed Circuit Boards (PCB) in a manner that is efficient in volumetric deployment, and has pin spacing at or very near the practical limits to be Agency accepted. Specifically, “Agency” refers to Underwriters Laboratories, or UL, and/or any other approving agencies concerned with PCB copper trace placement and spacing. This miniature relay interconnection layout, being common within the industry is applicable to a wide variety of electro-mechanical relay combinations. In some applications, the use of Solid State Relays (SSR) is desirable.
However, the use of SSRs in this miniature footprint has been restricted to build-as-you-go methodology, and no defined package for a SSR in this format has been developed or recognized due to a simple problem—dissipating heat. In a traditional electro-mechanical relay of this size, very little heat is generated, due to the mechanical contacts having very little resistance. Typical heat generation by-product numbers are less than a Watt when the electro-mechanical version is passing its rated power. The rated power of the example G2RL relays that are used as an example case in this invention would typically be 6 Amps at 240 Volts. In addition, these relays are often in one of three configurations. Industry references are Form A, Form B and Form C. Forms A and B are simply two contacts either connected together by activation or the relay, (Form A), two contacts either dis-connected from each other by activation or the relay, (Form B), Or three contacts, one of which is a common that is disconnected from one of the other contacts, and connected to the third contact when activated (Form C). Of these, this invention applies to all three forms, but is of primary concern to the third, the Form C variety, as it is the most complex of the three varieties.